In server virtualization environments in which servers and storages are connected, disaster recovery (DR) technologies using volume replication functions of storages are known (for example, see PTL 1).
Technologies using virtual volumes (VVOL) generated from logical storage containers as storages used by virtual machines (VMs) are known (for example, PTL 2).